List of references to Power Rangers/Super Sentai
This is a list of references to Power Rangers '''and Super Sentai. See also: Page 2 (M-Z) Achille Talon/Walter Melon A cartoon where an overweight man is hired to replace unavailable heroes. In one episode he and his sidekick replace members of the "Far Out Flower Power Rangers" when two of them, Mason and Willy, get too excited during a jump and go flying all the way to Saturn. AKB48 AKRangers In the AKB48's show (AKBINGO!), they have a segment called the where the team must finish a certain challenge in 48 seconds to save the hostage (usually played by Atsuko Maeda) from White Satan. Veggie Rangers In their latest television ad for Kagome’s vegetable juice, “Yasai Ichinichi Kore Ippon”, idol group AKB48 is seen transforming to “Balance Sentai Veggie Rangers.” It began airing June 9, 2012. In the commercials, the 30 members of AKB48 fight for justice and rescue citizens from unhealthy diets, complete with fighting poses, transformation CG and a giant robot! The outfits were designed by Trigun's Yasuhiro Nightow. The first commercial started when the AKB48 members found an office lady (played by Atsuko Maeda) that is about to eat a whole bench full of hotdogs and fried chickens for lunch. They immediately transforms to “Veggie Rangers,” and hand her the vegetable juice, saving her from an unbalanced diet. Two of the Martian Kataphrakt mechas, Herschel and Octantis bears resemblances to the Vaglass's MegaZords, MegaZord Epsilon and MegaZord Beta respectively from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. AMD Radeon graphics card advert Advert for AMD's XFX Radeon R7970 graphics card. References MMPR, Zordon, and in particular, the episode "Day of the Dumpster". American Dad In the Halloween-themed third episode of American Dad season 6, Best Little Horror House in Langley Falls, a boy is seen dressed as the Blue Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger (Zyuranger's TriceraRanger), although the helmet is more similar to the Red Ranger (TyrannoRanger) Animaniacs The popular kids cartoon show Animaniacs did a spoof of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers in an episode called "Super Strong Warner Siblings". The plot involves the three Warner Siblings, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, defending the Warner Brothers Studio lot from a giant bug created by a Rita Repulsa lookalike (coincidentally voiced by Barbara Goodson). They defeat the monster, but end up destroying the Studio lot in the process (which parodies all the Megazord fights in the show). The episode ends with a health warning to children about "playing with giant bugs." The episode also features the Command Center and Dr. Scratchensniff in the role of Zordon, but unfortunately, there is no equivalent for Alpha 5. In addition, Dr. Scratchansniff parodies Zordon, Rita Repulsa parodies herself, a humanoid pig parodies Goldar (but looks more like Mordant from the first movie), a Scottish coyote parodies Baboo, and a green alien parodies Finster. Rita's Warriors - stick figures wearing white jumpsuits and giant glasses - parody the Putty Patrollers. The Warner Brothers Water Tower parodies the Megazord. However, again, there is no parody or equivalent for Alpha. Other parody elements include the Warner Siblings constantly shouting "Right!" at random moments (including the moments in which they would actually say it), Rita protesting that "This never works!" after her monster is defeated (making fun of the show's monster-of-the-week motif she and Zedd use on the show), and an irate Mr. Plotz complaining about how much it's going to cost him to repair the damage to his studio (pointing out MMPR's tendency to ignore the excessive destruction wreaked on Angel Grove in every episode). The episode also utilizes theme music similar to that used in MMPR. The irony of this episode is that the 3-member team consisting of Red, Blue, and Yellow Rangers did not happen until Power Rangers: Ninja Storm, which was the first Power Rangers show that aired after Disney (Warner Brothers' main rival) acquired the franchise from Saban. Super Sentai has done this motif even before Power Rangers starting with Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan and Choujuu Sentai Liveman. Atomic Betty The first part of the seventeenth episode of Atomic Betty is called Power Arrangers. In the sixth and last episode of the first season of the comedy about three immature flatmates, there is a flashback to their schooldays where Ben is dressed as the Blue Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger (Zyuranger's TriceraRanger). Reminiscing about this in the present day, Ben notes "Dressing as the Blue Power Ranger for PE, what an idiot. Everyone knows the Red Ranger's the fastest." Bakugan: Battle Brawlers During the second, third, and fourth seasons of the anime Bakugan: Battle Brawlers, new combinations of the Bakugan were revealed, and were called Ultimate Weapon Formations. They are very similar to the Mecha and Zords. Maxus Dragonoid Maxus Helios Assail Farbros Dragonoid Colossus Dharak Colossus Dragonoid Destroyer Mechtavius Destroyer Baten Kaitos Origins At two points in the game, if you talk to a group of children in Sheratan they will be playing a game in which they pretend to be the "Shera Rangers". They will invite the main character, Sagi, to join them, and if you accept then after some dialogue you will receive the "Toy Sword" or the "Real-Deal Helmet", depending when in the game you play with them (The "Real-Deal Helmet" resembles a Sentai/Power Ranger helmet). Berryz Kamen Is a parody of Kamen Rider so with 7 Berryz Kamen from Idol Group Berryz Koubou in Corcent 2008 Spring. In the final Shopping Task of the 2013 series [[w:c:bigbrotheruk:Big Brother 14|Big Brother 14 aka Secrets and Lies]] entitled Rescue Squad, the housemates take on the role of superheroes to save various items of shopping while donning lycra superhero outfits. On Day 62 (Tuesday June 13th), Gina commented in the Diary Room, "I feel like a Power Ranger." Big Hero 6 The CGI animated Disney film based on the Marvel Comics property features a Japanese themed superhero team of 5 kids in multi-colored high-tech outfits, and a robot. The Big Hero 6 movie also has references to Japanese pop culture; as the target audience for the original comic book was manga readers and fans of anime. In a brief scene in one of the trailers, among the toys and collectibles in Hiro's room, there is a red case featuring different Sentai masks. Big-hero-6-ralph2_taffy.png|A display case full of Super Sentai/Power Rangers-like masks. Bihada Sentai Sparanger Toei has also parodied their work by using it in a series of shorts on various spas and onsen (hot springs) around Japan as the Bihada (Handsome Muscle Spring) Sentai Sparanger. This series has tokusatsu actors such as Takashi Hagino ( and of ) as SpaRed, Kento Handa ( ) as SpaBlue, Kengo Ohkuchi (Z in Ressha Sentai ToQger) as SpaGreen, Masashi Meikami (BoukenBlue) as SpaYellow, and Kohei Murakami ( ) as SpaMurasaki ("purple" or "violet" in Japanese, a running joke would involve people referring to him as SpaPurple). Bionicle In several toylines, the Bionicle sets features all Toa Teams composed of 6 (though if referred to many storylines, some are more than 6) members, each of different color and element. Like the Super Sentai, it traditions with females are the least gender in the member. One example of a Toa Team, the Toa Nuva was shown to have honorary members such as Toa Takanuva and Toa Ignika. Thus, the two latter seemed as an equivalent of Sixth Sentai and Bangai Heroes. Bleach Karakura-Raizer Team is a team of superheroes created by Kisuke Urahara to help protect Karakura Town from Hollow attacks. Ichigo Kurosaki is voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch, who played Adam Park in the English dub. In the Blue Exorcist movie, there is a scene where a blue Gokai Silver Gold Mode mask is seen. The show once spoofed Power Rangers with their own version of Flower ArRangers. In What's My Line, Part Two, when Kendra challenges Willow, Buffy says "Back off, Pink Ranger". Sarah Michelle Gellar's stunt double, Sophia Crawford, was also the stunt double for the Pink Ranger in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. In episode 25 of Series 26, Ricochet: How to Save a Life, a young boy who was shot is asked what he wants to be when he grows up, he says that he wants to be a Power Ranger. Chromebook commercial During the commercial, the Dino Megazord is seen fighting Goldar to illustrate virus protection! CrossRanger Seven girls they use to transform into Crossrangers. And they're love and justice to fight for evil. The CrosRangers is very similar to Super Sentai franchise. Red_cutie_honey.jpg|Cutie Honey (Honey Kisaragi) White_cutie_honey.jpg|Sister Yuki (Miki Kenmochi) Blue_cutie_honey.jpg|Sister Miki (Miki Sautomi) Cutie Honey: The Live is a live action adaptation of Go Nagai's anime and manga Cutie Honey. This adaptation features 3 girls instead of one who can transform by pressing a pendant or choker-like device and saying "Honey Flash!" C-ute Ranger C-ute Ranger is idol group C-ute aslo, Berryz Kamen is commong from 2008 spring Daicon IV The opening animation for the 1983 Osaka-based SF convention, made by the future founding members of the animation studio Gainax, featured a huge number of split-second cameos of pop culture icons, robots and vehicles. Among those from Super Sentai featured in the short was Dyna Robo battling and losing to the Daicon bunnygirl mascot, Jaguar Vulcan colliding into Mougera from the Godzilla franchise and the Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan team doing their battle poses. Daicon_Dyna_Robo.png|An animated Dyna Robo in the Daicon IV intro reel. Daicon_Jaguar_Vulcan.png|Jaguar Vulcan crashing into Mougera Sun_Vulcan_Daicon_4.png|Chibi Sun Vulcan from the Daicon IV animation reel. A recent issue of The Dandy featured a Madvertisement spoof of MMPR called Mighty Morphin Flower Arrangers.http://digifiend.webs.com/MMPRmadvert2.PNG DC Comics' Blackest Night Some of the most popular heroes and villains of the DC Universe, in the arc Blackest Night, were made into deputy lanterns of the six other colors of the lantern powers and fought alongside Green Lantern. Their appearance in the comics as well as their dominance of one entire wave of DC Universe Classics figures have sparked fan comparisons to Power Rangers. In the Brightest Day storyline, a comic series called Green Lantern: The New Guardians, a new team was assembled with a similar arrangement: In the New 52 line, with the reboot of the DC Universe, the New Guardians' formation was almost entirely rearranged: Detroit Metal City The vulgar comedy manga Detroit Metal City featured the "Seigi Sentai Victory Three" performing on an amusement park's stage show until Johannes Krauser II, the leader of the eponymous death metal band, appeared. A kid among the audience mistook Krauser for a kaijin and began attacking him. Victory Red, actually one of DMC's most hardcore fans working to earn for concert tickets, joined his idol in the harassment. A three-man team like Sun Vulcan, the costumes of the "Seigi Sentai" bears resemblence to those from Gorenger. Seigi Sentai Victory Three Devil Summoner In the Megami Tensei franchise, Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers has the Frost Five. They belong to the Ranger race. Frost Five Dexter's Laboratory In Dexter's Laboratory, the Super Sentai and the Power Rangers shows are parodied in different episodes. Like, in "Big Sister" and "Last But Not Beast", both episodes have giant monster battles that parody the ones in Super Sentai and Power Rangers. Also in "Last But Not Beast", Dexter has a poster of a Super Sentai/Power Rangers like team in his bedroom. He has 2 robots, Robo-Dexo 2000 & Multi-Forming Megabot (which has a finisher, as well as 4 pieces to form the robot: a helicopter, jet, van, and boat). Both are parodies of Super Sentai Robos & Power Rangers Megazords. Also, in "Last But Not Beast" the song "Dexter's Family Go" also parodies Go Go Power Rangers. In the episode "Sister Mom", just before Dexter activates the machine he uses to turn DeeDee into their mother, he says "It's Morphin Time!". Digimon: The Movie In the English dub, Kari says she got her friend a Pink Ranger Action Figure for her birthday. Doctor Who Though not referenced in show, the new design of the Daleks as introduced in 2010, has caused some fans to compare them to Power Rangers/Super Sentai, giving them nicknames such as the "Mighty Morphin' Dalek Rangers" and "Extermination Sentai Dalekranger", as they have a colour code with five ranks: A toy Daijinryuu/Serpentera and a toy TimeRobo Shadow Alpha/Shadow Force Megazord Mode Red can be seen at some point during Series 6 episode 9, Night Terrors. Downtown no Gaki no Tsukai ya Arahende!! In this show, there was a recurring sketch named Seikimatsu Sentai Gorenjai. Translating to English as End of Century Heroes Five Range-i, it is a parody of Himitsu Sentai Gorenger -- the last syllable in renjaa ("ranger") is replaced to avoid copyright issues. Each episode begins with the evil Dokuro Kamen ("Skull Mask", played by Hamada) attacking a woman (played by You) in her home. The sentai heroes, the five renjai, then burst into the scene one at a time to save her and attempt to fight Dokuro Kamen, who is too distracted and unable to fight due to their appearances. In the first episode, they have three red renjai and two yellow (breaking the usual sentai convention of having each hero in a different color). Dokuro Kamen lectures them and tells them to try better next time. Each subsequent episode has Dokuro Kamen attacking the same woman in the same room (often stopping for a friendly chat with the lady's friend before he attacks her), and the renjai appearing in mismatched costumes -- such as Tiger Mask, Falkor, and a waitress from a No-pan Shabu shabu-- or ridiculously modified versions of their uniforms. The episodes end with Dokuro Kamen scolding the renjai, pointing out exactly what is wrong, and sending them off home. Dragon Ball Z The Ginyu Force (Ginyu Tokusentai/Special Squad) that serve as the henchman for the villain Frieza in the anime and manga series Dragon Ball Z often do Super Sentai based poses when they introduce themselves. They also have have different colors based on their skin. Notably when Captain Ginyu later faced Goku, not only did Goku imitate the pose, he also made a note that doing the pose was a big waste of time that angered Ginyu as a result. Dragonman is a set of 'local heroes' loosely based on the Super Sentai and the Power Rangers series. As local heroes, they engage in advocacies and perform live. Rangers Fighting Foodons Burger Brigade Fish Hooks Milo, Oscar, Albert and Jumbo, dressed as animals, pile on one another to become a Megazord per-se. All transformed, although Shellsea refused. The names of the animals and the transformation referenced/parodied MMPR 1. An episode of Fish Hooks is called exactly like the episode of Power Rangers Samurai "Fish Out of Water". The Episode of Fish Hooks: Fish Out of Water Futurama *A dismantled Alpha 5 cameoed in Assie Come Home. Gaia Online in the "Barton Boutique" Store, a series of suits can be purchased all consisting of spandex morph suits, helmets, gloves, chestplates, boots and belts. The Rangers had colors or Red, Blue, Yellow, Black, Green, Pink, and Purple. Their identities in story are only hinted at but not really revealed, plus they drop off the face of the earth at one point. Grand Theft Auto V The Kung Fu Rainbow Lazerforce is a tv show that is within the game Grand Theft Auto V in the Grand Theft Auto franchise. It is a parody of both the Super Sentai & the Power Rangers and is aired on its TV network Weazel, which is a parody of Fox, the network that first aired the Power Rangers from 1993 through 2002 on its Fox Kids block. Its title parodies Power Rangers Megaforce with a theme of conservative "family values", such as sex after marriage, unflinching belief in God and homophobia. Gransazer Flame Tribe *1 Sazer Tarious *2 Sazer Mithras *3 Sazer Lion Wind Tribe *4 Sazer Dail *5 Sazer Velsou *6 Sazer Remls Earth Tribe *7 Sazer Tawlon *8 Sazer Visuel *9 Sazer Tragos Water Tribe *10 Sazer Gorbion *11 Sazer Piscis *12 Sazer Gans Haiyore! Nyaruko-san The episode 12 of anime Haiyore! Nyaruko-san, Nyarlathotep aka. Nyaruko and her friends performed a pose which is similar to the Go-Ongers/Ranger Operators' pre-battle pose. High School DxD In Volume 8 of the light novel, the Four Great Satans, along with Sirzechs Lucifer's Queen Grayfia, form an informal group known as the Maou Sentai Satan Rangers. Himouto! Umaru-chan In a short film OVA that was featured on the third Blu-ray Collection, Umaru and her friends pretend to be a sentai team called Himouto Sentai Umaranger. The costume's under thier hamster cloaks resemble the Magiranger suits, but with the addition of a black Ranger. Invader ZIM In the Invader ZIM episode The Girl Who Cried Gnome, the Girly Rangers in the episode are a direct parody of the original Power Rangers, combined with the Girl Scouts of America. Johranger A spoof of Sportranger known as the Johrangers were created for a mobile phone commercial in Thailand. Their costumes are similar to Changeman and Turboranger. They have a colour scheme of Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink, but rather than the usual Green or Black, the fifth Ranger has a rather over the top costume. special fifth Ranger. The first commercial shows a monster causing havoc, the Johrangers spring into action and henshin. The team then notice that one of their members has an abnormal outfit. The Red Ranger says how they agreed that they wouldn't wear that suit and asks the Pink Ranger if she had phoned him about that. The fifth Ranger then storms off and leaves the team. In the second commercial, the Johranger's Giant Robo forms without its right leg. The Red Ranger asks Pink to call the fifth Ranger but she ran out of her phone money, while the Yellow Ranger is trying to scratch the password from a top-up card. Just Dance 3 and Just Dance 2014 One of the songs in Just Dance 3 and Just Dance 2014 are very well related to Super Sentai, even going as far to have the artist's name being Sentai Express. These songs are Spectronizer (3) and Nitro Bot (2014). Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors In the 17th song of Vocaloid series song Kagerou Project and its 9th episode of its anime adaptation, Mekakucity Actors (lit. Blindfold City Actors), Ayano's Theory of Happiness, while trying to cheer up her adopted siblings for having red eyes, Ayano said that red is the color of hero where she demonstrate it by taking a red scarf and posing while comparing it to /Kamen Rider 2's pose. Later, while playing with her adopted siblings and her dad, Ayano still wore her red scarf and pretended herself to be the Graffiti Ranger, a parody of the Super Sentai heroes. Kanpai Senshi After V Translated as Cheer Warriors After Five, this tokusatsu parody focuses on Golden Warrior Treasure Five as they fight against the evil organization by day and night. After the battle, the team bonds together and sharing their feelings each other while having a glass of beer in the pub. Most of the series contains a lot of references from many earlier Sentai series, with the team modeled in some ways after Dai Sentai Goggle V. Directed by Toru Hosokawa, the series stars Ryouta Murai (Yuusuke Onodera, the alternate version of from ) as the Red Warrior, while who known for his role as ( ) in and the alternate version of ( ) from will portray his role as the Blue Warrior. Others include Yu Kikkawa as the Pink Warrior, Buffalo Goro A as the Yellow Warrior and Tsubasa Tobinhaga as the Green Warrior. The villain is portrayed by Shigeru Saiki, who previously portrayed Morio Makino in Boukenger. In the 2005 video game killer7 by Capcom (released for the Nintendo GameCube and PlayStation 2), the were developed by the US military in order to combat the global Heaven Smile threat. In addition to being an official assassin organization, the Handsome Men are also featured as characters in a comic book created by Trevor Pearlharbor and published by ZTT Comics. When the real-world group appears and begins to carry out the stories he writes in reality, Pearlharbor believes himself to be controlling them; in actuality, he is only a seer, and his comics are simply predictions of what they will do. LOVE Wilcox, a teenage girl and participant in the underground Internet, may be the actual coordinator of the Handsome Men's actions. A television news announcement reports that a group resembling the comic book characters has assassinated Democratic Party member Steve Thunderson during a meeting of Congress. As a result, Mills dispatches the Killer 7 to kill Pearlharbor, who is writing their adventures into his comics in the week preceding their actual actions, and therefore appears to be controlling them, or at least some sort of terrorist. The Killer 7 tracks Pearlharbor to his studio in the Dominican Republic, where he is in the midst of drawing a scene of himself killing Dan Smith, and thus believes he cannot die. However, Handsome Black suddenly appears and fires his Handsome Wink at Dan, who successfully dodges; the attack hits Pearlharbor, killing him. Dan kills Handsome Black in retaliation; Handsome Red appears on the scene and, surveying it, concludes that Dan killed both Pearlharbor and Black unprovoked. He calls for a revenge match to determine which of the groups is stronger, naming Broadway, New York as the site of the challenge. A series of one-on-one matches ensues: *Harman Smith kills Handsome Red with his rifle. *Handsome White Pearl outshoots Con Smith. *Coyote Smith shoots and kills Handsome Gold. *Handsome Light Brown shoots KAEDE Smith as she reloads. *Handsome Dead beats Kevin Smith when his knife throws miss. *Dan Smith shoots Handsome Blue in the head. *Handsome Purple seemingly defeats MASK de Smith, but the latter is suddenly reborn in a more stylized luchadore outfit and with more powerful, faster-firing grenade launchers, and kills Purple with a charged shot. *As Garcian Smith is about to fight Handsome Pink, however, she suddenly transforms into the shape of LOVE Wilcox, and the two call a truce. She tells him that she "wrote the story," and seems to believe that the company she works for, Electro Inline Inc., was responsible for her mentor Pearlharbor's death. In episode 21 of Kill la Kill, Mako Mankanshoku makes a reference to Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger/''Power Rangers Dino Thunder, when she tried to reason with Ryūko Matoi by quoting part of the ''Abaranger ''theme. She also did the Abarangers'/Dino Thunder Rangers' roll call posing with the spikes that common in Abarangers' Abare Mode/Dino Thunder Rangers' Super Dino Mode. At her right side of her waist, there is also a gun that is similar to the AbaLasers/Thundermax Blasters. A character resembling Nobuo Akagi is seen in the seventh episode of ''Kono Naka ni Hitori Imouto ga Iru. League of Super Evil In The YTV Series, League of Super Evil, A group of heroes are named as Force Fighters V who protects Metrotown from the forces of Evil. They were the first super hero team that the League of Super Evil "unintentionally" defeated when they hijacked Commander Chaos' robot fighter (though Doomageddon really caused their victory). They're the only other group in the series to have their own logo be displayed. Voltar, so far, is the only one who noticed it though. In Metrotown's theater, a poster with their logo can be seen, implying they are renowned enough to have their own movie. They are an obvious parody of Super Sentai (Power Rangers, as they are known in America), and they share similarities to other mecha using heroes like Voltron. Legend of Black Heaven Within the series, main character Oji "Gabriel" Tanaka's son Gen is obsessed with the in-fiction show UFO Rangers Flying Five. While meant to be a parody of Super Sentai, the only footage of the fictional series shown involved the UFO Fighters sharing an apartment. The characters are never seen out of uniform.